Disco Head
"Oh! You just mess up my GROOVE!" Disco Head (aka D.H.) is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Purple Walrus. A funky looking Tokotoko who loves Disco and is not afraid to show it. Even if it mean laying down the pain. Humor Profile *50% Ardent **+ Passion, Love **''--'' Rage, Infatuation *30% Blithe **+ Vigor **''--'' '''Bluntness, Superficiality *20% Insight **+ Confident **''- ''Arrogance, Tactlessness '''Distinguishing Features *His Groovelicious Afro *His cool sunglasses *His funky outfit *His okay moustache Personality and Interests D.H. Loves disco and I mean really loves it, it is his life. He can be found grooving in Rhythm City's many clubs all day and night. But when he's not grooving, he's trashing clubs that refuse to play Disco with his goons. Whenever he enters a club with his goons, he immediately demands that they start playing disco music. If they fail to comply in less then 30 funky seconds, he and his goons start wrecking the place. He is basically every club owners' worst nightmare, and because of this, a few clubs in the city have now started to hire more aggressive bouncers. Talking to D.H. is like talking to a angry dog. It's pointless, and you're probably going to get bitten. He's rough and blunt when talking to other people, forcing his opinions upon them. He can really be rude sometimes without even knowing it, usually by saying the first thing that comes to mind. He mostly talks about the past and how much better the city was back then. The people were better, the food was better, heck, even the smells were better. He even starts talking about this one club named "The Groovy Shroom" and it's owner, He suddenly stops talking after that, and any more talk on it will receive a mouth full of fist. He sometimes just finds reasons to get angry at people. These reasons can be pretty much anything. When D.H. is mad at someone, he makes it clear. Sometimes he hates a person so much, that he actively tries to find and beat up. He is ignorant to other peoples' feelings. Which is maybe why he makes his goons wear fancy suits, even though they are incredibly itchy. Not that his goons would say anything about it to him. D.H. runs his gang with a groovy fist. Each of his goons must have the right outfit, hair style and shades. If they even fail one of these they will receive one punch to the face. D.H. has no tact when it comes to getting what he wants. He either shouts, punches or does both at the same time. He is very quick to violence. He dreams to one day bring back disco fever. He does this by regularly crashing clubs and "Funckifying" them. But he doesn't just crash clubs, he has been seen crashing parties, restaurants, big events, and sometimes random peoples' houses. He doesn't just want to get the music of disco back, he wants the feeling as well. He will do anything to get disco fever back to Rhythm City. Occupation Leader of the gang named The Funk Police. They beat down on the "ungroovy". The gang's uniform code is very strict, consisting of white suits and afros. Their main goal is to bring disco fever back to Rhythm City by any means necessary. Backstory When D.H. was just a little baby, he was abandoned in front of a Disco Club named "The Groovy Shroom". The club owner G.J. was quite shocked to find a baby Tokotoko outside his club. He couldn't just leave this poor baby outside. So he decided to take care of the little guy until it's parents showed up, the only thing is they never showed up. G.J. decided to name the little guy Disco Head, since it was a head in a disco… G.J. was not very good with names. Parenthood was rough at first but G.J. eventually got the hang of it. He treated him as if he was his own son and taught the ways of his trade. The age of disco was big in Rhythm City. Disco fever was sweeping the people. They talked like disco, walked like disco, heck! Some even smelled like disco. But most people remember the clubs, and oh boy, were the clubs groovy! There was Funky Chomp, Forever Boogying, Smooth Pipes and many others. But none compared to "The Groovy Shroom". Sure, it wasn't the most famous club in Rhythm City, but it sure was the grooviest. G.J. (a.k. Groovy Jaw) was the owner of this fine club. G.J. wasn't in it for the money or the fame, he just wanted to make people happy with his music. To D.H. his father embodied everything about disco. You could say he was disco in the eyes of D.H.. As D.H. grew, he saw how disco brought people together and made them happy. D.H. soon grew to love everything to do with disco, and started helping out in the club. Sometimes he would dance with people and get to know them. Life was good, but all good things must come to an end. As the years went by less and less people came to the club, the age of disco was coming to an end. As the club's life slowly came to a close so did it's owner. As much as D.H. tried to stop it, the flow of time took it's course. The city felt different to him after that. People didn't look as happy and looked more distant from each other.The rhythm of the city was changing and D.H. didn't like it. To lighten his mood, D.H. decided he would dance the pain away in a club. As D.H. walked through the city he saw a strange looking club. It stood where Forever Boogying used to be. D.H. entered the club anyway. Inside there were people dressed weirdly. The music in the club itself was something D.H. had never heard before. It hurt his ears, this was not disco heck it wasn't even music. So D.H. walked up to the owner and asked nicely if he could play some disco. The owner just stared at him and started to laugh. The owner then said with a grin, "Boy, disco's dead" and continued on laughing. Soon the whole club was laughing. Something came over D.H., and he clenched his fist and swung at the owner. But one of the bouncers caught D.H.'s arm and punched him in the face. The bouncers then hit him around for while and then threw him out. As he hit the cold pavement, he felt that he was losing everything he loved. His club was gone, his father was gone, now… now disco was gone. The sadness overwhelmed him. Suddenly the bouncers came out of the club, it looked like they wanted to have more fun with him. Just then all his sadness turned into rage. It was a rage that he had never felt before. He looked at the bouncers, who were still smiling before, and he blamed them. He blamed for why the club was gone, he blamed for why disco was gone, he blamed them for everything. The bouncers came in closer, expecting an easy fight like before. They were so wrong. D.H. pounded, punched, and pummeled them into the ground. Bouncers lay on the ground, knocked out. After that, D.H. headed home, but from that day, his view on the world changed. Disco was the key to everything, disco could make everything better, disco would bring back the good old days, disco could make everyone happy again. He would do everything in his power to bring back disco to Rhythm City. Category:Fan Characters